bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouta Tsuchiya
|kanji = 土屋 康太 |romanji = Tsuchiya Kouta |aliases = Muttsulini ("Voyeur" in the English dub of the anime) Pervert (In Animax Airings) |birthdate = September 23, 1995 |age = 16-17 |gender = Male |bloodtype = AB |height = 5' 3" (162 cm) |weight = 106 lbs (48 kg) |eyes = Dark Blue |hair = Dark Grey |status = Alive |family = Yōta Tsuchiya Sōta Tsuchiya Hinata Tsuchiya Mr.Tsuchiya(Father) Mrs.Tsuchiya(Mother) |classrank = 2-F |suit = Ninja outfit |equipment = Dual-wields kodachi |novel debut = Volume 1 |anime debut = Season 1 Episode 1 |manga debut = Volume 1 |seiyuu = Kōki Miyata |voiceactor = Greg Ayres}} Kouta Tsuchiya (土屋 康太 Tsuchiya Kouta ''), also known as '''Muttsurini' (changed to Voyeur in the English dub of the anime, Pervert in Animax Airings or simply called by his real name), is a major character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. He is a student in Class 2-F at Fumizuki Academy and is known as the ultimate pervert in the school (nicknamed "The Silent Ninja Pervert" at the start of the manga). He and Akihisa seem to be the only characters to get extreme nosebleeds whenever there is a hint of female nudity, as no other male character shows such a reaction. His grades are slightly higher than Akihisa's, but his knowledge of sex is unusually broad and in reality, he lacks boldness, so much that he gets nosebleeds just from his own imaginations. When he cross-dresses,Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Season 2 Episode 1-2 his eyes are hidden, making him look like a mysterious beauty, given his silent and unsocial nature. In the Baka and Test crossdressing special, Kouta was the only contestant to make it across the stage, thus being the winner. In the light novels it's shown that he has 2 older brothers and a younger sister, regretfully after their appearance they're last seen dying due to consuming an imitation of Himeji's cooking and were never seen again. Personality He has been a classmate of Akihisa Yoshii's since first grade. He has a dark, anti-social, and taciturn personality, which has won him the nickname Morose Pervert Muttsulini, implicitly derived from Muttsuri (むっつり) to form a parody for Mussolini (ムッソリーニ). Even though he is very perverted, nobody seems to mind this side of him, even many of the girls. Aiko tends to tease him a lot, something that Kouta tries - and fails - not to show a reaction to. There is also a possibility Kouta likes Aiko, considering his reactions (nosebleeds) to her are stronger than normal. Kouta ready to bleed and snap.jpg While Kouta is uncommunicative by nature, he is part of class F's inner circle group of Yuuji Sakamoto, Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Akihisa Yoshii and Hideyoshi Kinoshita . He is terrible at all subjects except for Health and Physical Education, in which he can outscore even the teacher of the subject, Takeshi Ooshima. A running gag is, despite his perverse nature, if he even sees or hears something that might be perverted (such as his panty shots or Aiko Kudou's teasing) his nose will spontaneously bleed often ludicrous amounts, sometimes causing him to pass out. Appearance Kouta has blue grey, or light navy, hair that is styled in a quite unique fashion. He seems to be of average height for a male in the anime series. His eyes are an interesting color that seems to mix dark blue and grey, and at times purple. He often seems to sport a more tired or unamused expression. Abilities He is shown to be an expert at stealth, gathering information, and many forms of photography, whether it be hidden or not. In the anime, he has a habit of taking panty shots whenever the opportunity arises and recording the bust size of every girl in Fumizuki Academy. Summoned Being His Summoned Being wears a ninja outfit and dual-wields kodachi (Small or short sword). It also carries a normal-shaped, but large camera. It wears an accessory during battles fought under said subject that allows it to perform an accelerated move. During the Summoning Field error, it wears a modified hakama, sports a short ponytail, and becomes madly in love with Yuuji Sakamoto's affected (by the error) Summoned Being. During the Test of Courage, it takes the form of a vampire, reflecting Kouta's association with blood (Nosebleeds), and also the fact that Vampires have been recently associated with fanservice. During the Test Run, his shoukanjuu alongside the others are suited up in school uniform. During the Future Teller Test Run, his shoukanjuu became the adult version and suited up as Photograph, working for news, which pissed Kouta as he wished to be a porn photograph and video maker. The upgraded version of his shoukanjuu wears a protection head band and some armor plate. Trivia *Muttsurini, along with Akihisa, Yuuji and Hideyoshi are default playable characters in the game Baka Test Shoukanjuu Portable *A scene in the Trial Summoning Exam episode references a certain type of skirt, as a reference to another character (namely Chihiro Fujisaki, from the series Dangan Ronpa) who shares his Japanese voice actor. *He only takes pictures of Minami Shimada when she is beating up Akihisa or anyone else. The only exception to this is the picture of her he promised to give to Akihisa for free if he bought a picture of Hideyoshi changing. *In the OVAs, during their schools festival, it was revealed that he compilled a book of photos of Yoshi for profit. *Excels in Physical Education (has the highest score in Class 2-F). *In one scene during episode 8 in the first season, he can be seen having a form of Geass on his left eye when he is dealing with Akihisa. This, of course is a direct reference to Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion where the main character, Lelouch, has his Geass also on his left eye. References Navigation Category:Class 2-F Students Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 2 Students